Raceways and Love Stories
by SunshineDaisies6
Summary: When Hannah moved to California in a self imposed exile, she never expected to feel at home. And she certainly never expected to find a family. When Dom Toretto enters her life, she gets both. Dom/OC


**A/N: I have to say, I'm very nervous about this story. It's the first actual try at a full length story I've ever actually typed up and committed to. So my nerves are going crazy. My OC is someone who has been floating around for awhile now, and she finally talked me into writing this work. This will be a Dom/OC story. This will also take place three years before the first movie, so everyone is younger. There isn't a concrete timeline in the FaF world with birthdays etc. so I'm going to be taking liberties with the ages and events leading up to the first movie. Also, this is just a little into chapter to get my feet wet with writing. Thanks so much if you're reading this! Try not to cringe too hard with my dialogue, I'm new!**

* * *

><p>There was something about the ocean that calmed Hannah. Tonight's trip to the beach was a much needed escape. Laying there in the sand, with a ratty hoodie as a pillow and her toes being brushed by the cool tidewater Hannah took a deep breath. She released it in a slow exhale, and took another. <em>What I would give for a cigarette right now. <em>But that vice was expensive and if it was one thing she didn't have, it was extra money. With the rhythmic sound of crashing waves in the background, and the gritty texture of sand beneath her, Hannah was able to breathe for the first time all day. For the first time in weeks if she was being honest.

The sad thing was the day hadn't been particularly bad or even stressful, just different. It had been almost normal. A day that followed the same pattern she'd established almost a month ago, when she had driven into LA and declared the first shitty hotel she found home. Three days short of a month and Hannah had carved out a life for herself here. It wasn't a great life, but she had a job that kept her stomach full and a roof over her head. She even had a few tentative relationships with her coworkers. The past week had an atmosphere of normalcy that Hannah hadn't felt in a long time.

Today, there was something different in the air. An electricity to the air that forewarned her of change. Something that was going to interrupt her new, carefully structured life. She could feel it surrounding her, brushing against her, leaving a film of uncertainty on her skin. She'd spent all day with the weight of this oddly different atmosphere pressed against her shoulders, holding her down. She was tense in a way she hadn't been since crossing into California. This unusual, uncomfortable feeling was why Hannah had ventured to the beach after her shift at work.

Now, she could feel her tension draining with each ripple of water against her feet. When she finally felt the tight knot of muscles below her neck ease, she opened her eyes and raised her upper body enough to recline on her elbows. Hannah took one last measured breath as she studied the vast expanse of water rolled out before her like an obsidian carpet that met an equally dark midnight sky. _Beautiful. _Only a sprinkling of stars were visible and the full moon was showcased in perfect contrast to the surrounding darkness. It was the kind of moment that had her fingers twitching, wanting to wrap around a paintbrush. _Maybe I'll actually paint something tonight. _

Feeling inspired, Hannah rose from her makeshift bed. She stretched, arms reaching toward the sky then down towards her toes. While still bent, she ran her palms down her legs, first the backs of her thighs followed by her calves. She straightened and pulled on her old beat up Converse and wrapped her hoodie around her. With one last look behind her, she trudged up the sand and walked to her car.

Hannah slid into the driver's seat feeling recharged. A second wind of energy had hit her, a bubbling excitement was rising in her stomach. It had been ages since inspiration had hit her, and now it was rushing forward, slamming into her head. Images and scenes, color schemes, _ideas_ were on a loop in front of her eyes. A smile worked its way on to her face. All she needed now was a quiet place to work and a steaming cup of cheap coffee.

* * *

><p>Hannah's excitement had dulled considerable on her drive back. Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in her run down hotel room, she had searched for a dinner still open at the late hour. The choice were almost nonexistent, which was quite surprising given the area she was looking in. Finally she had found one, a place called Toretto's Market. Seeing it as her only option, she slowly pulled into the parking lot.<p>

Immediately she question her decision, because the same current of restless energy that had been plaguing her all day returned. There were only a few cars there, and as soon as she saw them she shivered. She knew those cars. Those were racing cars. Loud and obnoxiously painted, they represented danger and bad decisions. But mostly they intrigued her, seduced her. Those cars screamed speed, a needed thrill and adrenaline. All the things she'd left behind.

Hannah parked closest to the front door, beside a red car she identified as a 1993 Mazda RX-7. Her own car looked positively dull next to the vibrant paint job on the Mazda. Hannah knew her baby needed a paint job, but the faded black on her Shelby was much more noticeable sitting next to the other obviously well cared for car. _Another thing I don't have the money for._

Hannah sighed and circled to the passenger side of her car and opened the door, carefully reaching down and pulling out her art satchel. The bag was overfilled, brimming with canvas, paint tubes and her favorite old brushes. Slinging the wide leather strap across her shoulder, Hannah knocked the car door closed with her hip and started towards the dinner. With every step she took, she grew more apprehensive. Frustrated too, because she couldn't figure out why there was nervous tension knotting up her insides.

Hannah pulled open the dinner's door and made a quick sweep of the place. Old but not run down. Clean but not spotless. Cramped but homey. It was a place that had character, and Hannah felt some slight sense of comfort in the secluded establishment.

A young women with a sweet face and a dark curtain of shiny hair, that instantly made Hannah envious, was leaning behind the counter. She had textbooks spread before her, and made no notice of Hannah until she had taken a seat opposite her. When she noticed the presence in front of her, she looked up and smiled in a somewhat rehearsed manner.

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" The young women, who Hannah decided had to be a teenage and therefore younger then herself, straightened upon asking. Hannah noticed a menu to her right, but knew she was too anxious to eat. "I'll just take a coffee, thanks." The teenager nodded once, "No problem."

A moment later a cup of coffee was slid down by Hannah's hand. With a muttered thank you, Hannah took a sip from the steaming liquid. After she set the cup down she began pulling out her various art supplies, a handful of brushes with various bristle length, a small square canvas, a pallet and a deep velvety blue paint. She squeezed a dollop of the blue out, and dipped her brush in it. A moment later her hand was hovering, brush at the ready, above the canvas. Hannah hesitated for the briefest of moments, then lowered her hand and got to work.

She became absorbed in what she was doing, the motions of her paint brush, putting her thoughts on canvas were the only things she was aware of. She worked on layering colors and giving texture to the canvas. At some point she had abandoned her brushes all together and used her hands to bring forth the image in her head. Hannah had slick stripes of paint from fingertips to elbows, smudges of navy on her cheeks and even careless highlights of obsidian drying in her hair. She had a habit of running her fingers through her long sheet of blonde stands, and the motion of pulling it up and away from her face was second nature when she was painting. Now it sat in a bun at the top of her head, the curly texture morphing into frizz with black streaks from her temples running back.

Hannah was so absorbed in her work that she didn't see her young waitress shifting her weight nervously behind the counter. The girl cleared her throat once, twice before gaining Hannah's attention. "Sorry to bother you, but we're closing up now." Hannah blinked and glanced around, as the girl continued speaking. "No offense, but you look a mess. Are you okay?"

Hannah smiled as she took in her appearance and saw the paint drying on her arms. "I just get really involved with my work sometimes." She laughed lightly when she saw the blue hand print she'd left on the coffee mug. Gesturing towards it with a nod of her head she smiled at the waitress. "Clearly I shouldn't be trusted with paint."

The girl smiled back, a smile that light up her whole face and made her even prettier than before. "Don't worry about it." She stepped closer and hesitantly reached a hand out towards Hannah's painting. "Can I see?"

Hannah nodded and turned the canvas on the counter, showing the scene she'd painted. The girl observed it slowly then looked up back up at Hannah. "This is really amazing! You're very talented."

"Thank you, it's nice to hear someone say that. I haven't done much in a while, I thought I might be a tad rusty." Hannah stood and began to gather her equipment. She stopped though, and gestured toward herself. "Hannah, by the way."

"Mia" replied the girl, reaching out with her hand to shake Hannah's. Mia seemed to think better off it when Hannah inched back a bit, holding up blue hands apologetically. "Sorry hun, you probably don't want paint all over you. But it's nice to meet you Mia. How much for the coffee?"

"On the house tonight, you barely even drank it." Mia cared the cup over to the sink and watched Hannah pack the rest of her things away. When Hannah had stuffed the last of her brushes away, Mia flicked the lights off in the room and walked over to knock on a door that had light spilling out. "Dom, let's go!"

Hannah thanked Mia once again for the coffee and turned towards the main door, canvas in hand. As she stepped into the night air she looked down at the painting she'd finished and smiled. It was good, better then she expected. Tonight had been productive for her. She opened her car door and slung her heavy bag across the seat into the passenger side and began to settle into the car. As she was lowering herself into the seat, Mia walked out of the market with a man close behind her.

He looked up right as Hannah began to observe him, and the two made eye contact. His eyes ran over her face, took in the mess of paint slathered on her body, then glanced across her car. A slow smirk spread on his mouth as he made eye contact once more with Hannah. His eyes were curious, and she knew hers were too.

He was a very attractive man, and Hannah appreciated a good looking man. Especially a man with the physique that this one had. She was a sucker for strong arms, and a wide chest. And while he had a strong commanding presence, his face was kind. His eyes had a sparkle in them, that could've been amusement but Hannah felt was something more. _Damn. _She let a small smirk grace her own lips before she looked down and started her car. Backing out of her parking spot, she could help but to look up at him once more. She found that he had moved, crossed to the driver's side of the Mazda and was standing at her passenger side. And he was still looking at her. The smirk was gone, but there was something about his eyes that held her in place and stopped the slow progression of her car. She was intrigued by this man, but after a moment of continued staring she focused her attention back at leaving.

When she pulled completely out of the parking lot, she let out a huge breath, then smiled. _I think I'll be going to Toretto's more often. _


End file.
